Everyone Has Needs
by Fanfictionally
Summary: Even in the Hunger Games, hormones don't stop.


**Katniss's Point of View**

I'd been in the Hunger Games arena for nearly two weeks, my every move being watched. I'd been rebellious with Rue's death but I wanted to be _bad_. In a way I had never been before, or had the urge to be before. But there was also the privacy issue, and I didn't want all of Panem to see me in my weakest moment... or second-to-last weakest moment. Having a knife at my throat was worst.

For the past few days, I had been with Peeta in this little cave, and he hadn't left due to his injury, but he was feeling better today. He went out with me to pick some of the nearby edible berries this morning, and it was getting dark now. Peeta had fallen asleep less than an hour ago and the knot in my stomach wouldn't go away; I'd never felt anything like this before but I had heard about it in the happier times in District 12, and a bit more in the Capitol. People there seriously didn't have a worry in the world besides fashion and relationships.

I was supposed to keep watch, but I knew almost for a fact that there weren't any tributes on this side of Corn. I figured I could sit back for a while and try to ease this... need. I leaned back against the wall diagonal from the opening so that I could still see a bit of the outside, but it was hard to see me - and Peeta - in here. I took one of the blankets and put it under me, sliding my pants down to my knees. I'd never done this before, but I needed some sort of release. It was bad enough dying; the least I could do for myself is fan the fire that was burning inside me so I could run and die in at least some comfort.

My underwear was actually not all that dirty, considering I'd been wearing them for almost half a month. I took those off as well, hoping Peeta wouldn't wake up. If he did, he could easily see what I was doing with his head lying almost in front of the opening and the moonlight shining down in my direction.

I rubbed a finger against my slit, my thoughts wondering to Peeta shirtless... I knew that this was purely for the arena and to get more sponsors and survive, but I think I might be falling in love with him. He's attractive, to say the least. My heart skipped a beat the first time I saw him for more than the bread reason. When he announced that he loved me during the interview, I was happy in some part of me; I was trying to deny it to myself, but it was definitely there.

My brain kept flashing pictures of Peeta in my mind, and I started thinking about him. _Him_. What he would look like naked. What it would feel like being with him. Going all the way. What his hands would feel like on my breasts. What his lips would feel like traveling all over my body. By that point, I had began rubbing my slit faster, pressing against my folds every so often, dipping in a finger or two. A slight moan escaped my lips and my heart stopped beating for a second.

"Katniss Everdeen. Surely a future victor such as yourself wouldn't _touch_ herself, would she?" Peeta's voice came out of the darkness. I could hear the smile in his voice, teasing with a fake tone of surprise. I pulled my hand away, my legs crushing together quickly. I saw him sit up with a big smirk on his face. "This is the Hunger Games, and all you can think about is sex."

"Peeta-" I began.

"Tell me what you were thinking about," he demanded, the smirk fading slightly.

"What...?"

"Tell me what you were thinking about, Katniss. We both know you were thinking about something when you were touching yourself." He sits up fully, tossing the blanket aside and scooting a little bit closer to me. "Tell me what's turning you on so much that would require you to touch yourself while I slept."

I could feel the fire blazing. This side of Peeta was new, and I was getting even more turned on. I grabbed one of the other blankets and put it over my naked half. "Peeta, please..."

"Tell me, Katniss."

I knew he wouldn't let it go, and I knew I couldn't lie. "You," I said in a whisper.

"What about me?"

"I don't know... the thought of... being with you."

"But Katniss, you _are_ with me. We're here together right now."

"The thought of us being together... naked."

"Tell me about it Katniss. Tell me exactly what about it turns you on."

I involuntarily moaned, earning a smirk from him. I noticed the way his eyes were darker than usual. "I thought about us making love. What you would feel like kissing more than just my lips, and what your hands would feel like all over my body. And what you would feel like in me." I whispered the last sentence just loud enough for him to hear.

"What was that last part, Katniss? Tell me what you mean."

I was starting to get more turned on by the second. "I thought about what your dick would feel like in my vagina," I said rather loudly, at least compared to the hushed tone I was speaking in before.

My words and confidence caught him off guard, but he recovered after a second. "Did you like that, Katniss? Do you want me to fuck you?"

"Peeta..." I said, looking down. He moved closer to me and pulled the blanket off, laying it down on the floor. He then moved the lose rock into the entrance so no one could see us if they happened to walk by. He crawled back to me, grabbing my hips and sliding me down onto the blanket. He kept his grip there, and leaned down, kissing me. His tongue touched against my lower lip, asking me to open my mouth and deepen the kiss. I hesitated for a moment and then opened my mouth, our tongues battling.

I began to moan into the kiss, and I could feel the effect I was having on Peeta against my stomach. I smirked a bit and I felt him shake his head slightly. He broke apart first, his hips straddling my waist. I could see the tent in his pants and looked back up at him. He took off his jacket and T-shirt, throwing them to the side. "Peeta... what if someone sees or hears? What if the Capitol... what if they film this...?!" Peeta shakes his head at me.

"They can't see anything. The worst they can do is hear. And besides... this is about death, not sex. And if they did catch the sound and it was on TV, at least they'd know we love each other..." I hesitate, then mentally agree to going through with this. My hand reaches up towards Peeta's chest, tracing his muscles. The tent grows a bit bigger, and I smile. I reach down and undo the button, sliding his pants down. He moves back and I sit up, sliding his pants all the way off. He's left in his underwear, and I look him up and down. "See something you like, sweetheart?" I smile. "You're a little overdressed," he says, taking off my jacket.

I'm left in my tank top, otherwise naked in front of him. I've never been like this with a guy, and I never thought I would, at least until I got married. I was a little scared, and Peeta was too, although he tried to hide it. Probably for my sake.

As I was studying his body, I noticed a faint scar on his upper chest; almost where his neck stopped. I ran my finger over it, goosebumps appearing around it. "What's this from?" I ask, curious.

"My mother..." he says, and I don't need a better explanation.

"Peeta... I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"I know, but... I wish you didn't have to go through that."

"I'm with you now, Katniss. Nothing is more important than being with you."

"Peeta, can I ask you something?"

"Anything, my love."

"Is this... your first time?"

He doesn't respond right away. "...Yes. I've never loved anyone... besides you."

"It's mine, too... Peeta?"

"Yes?"

"I love you. I'm ready."

He smiles. "I love you too, Katniss."

He leans towards me and kisses me softly, just for a second. Then, he slowly takes off my tank top and bra, and stares at me. "You're beautiful." I blush.

"Peeta...?"

"Yes, Love?"

"Can I... see...?"

He seemed to know what I was talking about because I swear it moved just a little bit, and he kneeled on the blanket in front of me. My fingers hooked around the band, and slowly pulled them down. There was a little resistance because of his erection, and when the waistband had passed, he sort of... flung up.

Nothing did him justice. He was... big. Not freakishly big, but at least 6.5 inches. Probably 7. I was a little scared of how this was going to fit, and I wanted to pleasure him, too. I took him in my hand, surprising him. He moaned as my lips gently touched his tip. "Peeta, lay down." He did as he was told and laid down on the blanket, his dick sticking almost straight up. I stroked him a couple times, smiling as he moaned my name. "Do you want me Peeta?"

"Yes," he said.

"Tell me how much you want me, Peeta. _Beg_."

"Katniss..."

"Beg!"

He moaned again as I stroked him. "Katniss, please. I need to be inside you. I've had so many dreams about this, Katniss. _Please _make my dreams reality!"

"On your knees, Peeta," I demanded. He quickly got to his knees, and I kneeled across from him. I moved closer so that our chests and stomachs were touching, and Peeta guided himself to my entrance. I moaned on contact, and he slowly pushed into me. As he met resistance, he stopped. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"This is going to hurt a little, Katniss..." he warned.

"I know, Peeta... Just... do it."

He pushed slowly - slower than he had entered me - and broke the resistance, and I bit his shoulder slightly to hide the scream. Not only because we could be killed right now if I gave us away, but for Peeta's sake. He would never hurt me, and I didn't want to make him feel bad.

When he was all the way in, he was still, letting me adjust. After a few seconds, I nodded slightly, and he continued. He kept a good pace that wasn't too slow, and gradually sped up. I was moaning with him and maybe a minute later, I could feel my climax coming. I began kissing and sucking at his neck as I felt my walls close around him. I moaned into the kiss and he pulled out after I had finished.

"Lay down, Peeta." He laid down on the blanket in front of me and I smiled, crawling over to him. My head was over his dick, and I looked up at him through my eyelashes. He moaned and I smiled, taking his dick and licking the tip of it. "Peeta." He moaned again. "Do you want me to suck your cock now?" I asked in what I hoped was a sexy, seductive voice. I guessed that it was, because Peeta moaned again, louder, and nodded.

I licked from his base to his tip, then put it in my mouth. The three or so inches I couldn't get in my mouth, I stroked with my hand. My other hand massaged his balls, and it only took half a minute for him to cum. I took him out of my mouth and stroked him faster, and his dick twitched, and his cum filled my open mouth. He groaned as he came, and when he was finished, I swallowed. It wasn't the best-tasting thing in the world, but I would do anything for him. I wiped off the bit on my outer lip with my finger and licked it off. He moaned again, sitting up.

"Did you swallow...?" he asked. I nodded. "God, you're amazing," he said, wrapping his arms around me. I smiled and kissed him quickly, then got up to get dressed and get him some food. "Katniss...?"

"Yes?"

"Will you just... lay with me tonight?"

"Of course, Peeta." I gathered our clothes in a bundle, ready to get dressed.

"But... Katniss?" I looked over at him. "Can we just lay together... naked? I... like the feeling of our skin touching..."

I was a little surprised, but grabbed our blankets and laid on the other one with him, cuddling up to him and covering us. I wrapped my arms around his waist, and he did the same with me. "I love you, Peeta," I told him.

"I love you, too, Katniss. And... if someone finds us while we're asleep, and kills us both... at least I don't have to live another minute without you."

I smiled a little bit. "I want to be with you forever. And if there's an afterlife, I want to be with you for that, too." We fell asleep shortly after.

* * *

In the morning, I woke up first. I kissed Peeta's nose and his eyes opened a little bit. He kissed me quickly on the lips and I smiled. "Morning, Love," he said in that half-asleep voice that I found so sexy. I heard a small noise from outside, and cautiously looked through the small cave opening. I moved the rock aside to see probably 5 sponsor gifts. I pulled them all into the cave, opening them with Peeta on the blanket. It mostly consisted of coffee, but there was two different ones. The one that Peeta opened was from his family. I read the note over his shoulder and it said:

_Nice Peeta, you're finally a man! -Your brothers_

Inside was a box of pastries. The other one was to me from Haymitch.

_I think you've convinced Panem enough. -H_

I gasped and turned red. "Peeta...?"

"Yeah...?"

"Panem heard us have sex."


End file.
